Midnight Sky
by snellee
Summary: Cameron is attacked and left broken. Can House save her? Warning!nonconsensual COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

House M.D

MIDNIGHT SKY

Chapter One

The moon lit up the midnight sky sending a ghostly shadow through her window. The curtains danced in the cool wind as the sound of a siren faded into the distance. Her limp, naked body lay awkwardly across her bed, crimson slowly soaking her once delicate silk sheets. Cameron was not dead, but she wished she was.

He had forced his way into her apartment; into the one place she had felt safe. Pushing her into the bedroom he threw her on the bed and began ripping her clothes off madly, not caring if he damaged her beautiful skin. She had humiliated him at the bar and now she was going to pay. 

She began scratching at his face, trying to hurt him anyway possible, but he was to strong. With only one hand he held her wrist above her head, using his free hands to undo his pants. She screamed out in pain as he forced himself inside of her. He pushed harder and deeper into her as he whispered into her ear how tight she was. She could feel him tearing her open, bruising her with each painful trust. He held his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. She closed her eyes and gave up fighting, hoping it would all be over soon.

Her attacker had stood in her bathroom washing her blood off his body. He humiliated her, just like she had humiliated him. He finished cleaning up and walked over to Cameron.

"If you go to the police or tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Remember doll, I know where you live"

He kissed her cheek, smelling her hair as he pulled away.

"Maybe I'll come back and visit you sometime. Your one girl I'll never forget"

She shuddered at his words and tears began to stream down her cheeks once again. And now she laid alone in her apartment in a place she no longer felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the shrill sound of Cameron's alarm clock that woke her the next morning. Her head was throbbing and her body ached and as she began hopping out of bed she began to remember the events of last night. She remembered the attack but anything after that was a blur. She somehow managed to change her sheets, have a shower and tend to her injuries.

She dragged her beaten body into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Standing in front of the mirror, she began to study the unrecognizable reflection that stared back at her. A bruise had formed on the left cheek from when she was thrown against the wall, as the man entered her apartment.

Her eyes fell to her wrists, then to her thighs. Bruises scattered everywhere that asshole had touched her. How would she explain them to her co-workers, how would she explain them to House? Silent tears fell to the cold bathroom tiles below.

Remembering she had left the shower running, Cameron jumped in the shower and began to scrub herself as hard as she could. She needed to be clean.

The drive to work was exhausting, and all Cameron could think about was what she would tell people if they asked about her bruises; 'I fell down the stairs' 'Karate class was very physical'. Her heart started to pump faster and faster as she pulled into the parking lot. She checked her appearance one more time before she hopped out of her car. She had chosen a high neck, long sleeved t-shirt, hoping it would hide the hideous bruises on her wrists. She composed her self as best she could, and she began walking inside.

Hopping out of the elevator, she stopped in front of the glass door to the conference room and took a deep breath, praying House wasn't in there yet. No such luck.

"Cameron, you're late. Did your date keep you up all night?"  
Cameron froze in her tracks, turning to face House; she gave him a look that could kill. Houses' smug looked faded and turned to amusement as he realized he had hit a sensitive button. She felt like slapping him. 'How could he make a remark like that? If only he knew what had happened last night…' She stopped herself from continuing the thought and broke her gaze with House. Throwing her bag on the table, she continued to the coffee pot. 

"As I was saying before Cameron rudely interrupted me, Frank Harper, 45 year old male complaining off stomach cramps, differential diagnosis people."

Cameron picked up the file and began to study its contents. A frown formed on her face.

"House there is nothing wrong with this guy, its only IBS."

House let out a big sigh "Yes I know Cameron, but if I want to stay off clinic duty I need an excuse. Sooo, I want Forman and Chase to do an MRI, CAT scan, X-ray, the works. While you do a full blood work up. Now scat."

The team exchanged annoyed glances before leaving to begin the unnecessary tests on the patient.

She sat in the conference room staring at the clock, watching the hours pass by slowly. They had finished the test on Frank Harper, and it was no surprise when the test showed nothing. Chase sat in the chair across from Cameron finishing a crossword puzzle, while Forman wrote in the patient's folder. House had sat in his office all day playing his PSP and listening to Jazz music, only emerging to get food, use the bathroom or check up on Wilson.

"What's another word for 'Sardonic', nine letters?"

"House" Forman suggested not even looking up from the file. Cameron smiled and held back a giggle. 

"That's only five" Replied Chase, not understanding the joke. 

"Here" Cameron extended her arm and snatched the crossword out of Chases' Hands. Studying the crossword for a moment, she read out the word as she wrote it in.

"Satirical"

She extended her arm to Chase and handed the crossword back to Chase.

"Cameron, what are those bruises on your wrist?" Forman stood up, walked around the table and grabbed Cameron's arm. She flinched at the roughness of Forman's grip. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal more bruises.

"What the hell is this?" Chase had now joined the two and was also examining her bruises.

"What's going on in here?" Houses' gruff voice sounded from the doorway. As the three ducklings looked up House limped over to see what the commotion was all about. 

Cameron had yanked her arm away from Forman and was now hiding it under her lab coat. 

"Nothing is going on, the guys were just over reacting." She fought back tears.

"It doesn't look like nothing Cameron" Forman Knelt beside her "They look painful"  
House barked out a loud laugh. 

"I guess your date got a little rough during sex last night hey Cameron?" 

She had enough, she had to leave. She stood up and sent a "Screw you" to House as she passed. She couldn't hold back her tears as she ran to the nearest bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cameron almost knocked over Wilson as she ran to the bathroom. But she didn't have time to stop; she needed to get away from the world, from House. She ignored the calls from Wilson behind her, and continued on her journey.

"HOUSE!" Wilson yelled as he stalked into the conference room. Looking around he found House in front of the sink, not even bothering to turn around.

"House, what did you do to Cameron?" Chase and Foreman stood up and left the room, not wanting to get involved. House turned around and picked up the red coffee cup that sat on the table. Without making eye contact, he answered Wilson's question.

"Nothing, she over reacted to a joke I made." Wilson pulled the cup from House's grip and slammed it on the table.

"Over reacted!? The poor girl was in tears as she ran past me. You need to go apologize to her."

"I'm not going to apologize to her just because she forgot to take her PMS tablets this morning. And you need to make me another cup of coffee. "Having enough of the conversation, House left Wilson standing in the conference room alone, his mouth agape.

Wilson rested his hands on his hips. "Unbelievable!"

Lisa Cuddy looked up as a loud knock came at her door. The door opened and Wilson Slipped in.

"Is this a bad time?" Cuddy stood up and directed Wilson to a chair.

"Not at all, what can I help you with?"

"House….." Cuddy let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"What has he done now?"

"He said something insensitive to Cameron. She ran out of the conference room crying and almost ran into me in the process. Last I heard she was in the bathroom crying." Cuddy rubbed her forehead and thought for a moment.

"Alright, Ill go check on her. In the meantime, get Chase and Foreman to handle any of her patients. Also, tell House that Frank Harper only has IBS, It was a nice try but he still has 6 hours of clinic duty left. "

Her body shook as her loud sobs echoed through empty bathroom. She tried to forget it but the events of last night kept playing over and over again. She thought she could be stronger, she thought she could handle this. Her mind wandered over every detail; his hands touching her body, the pain of him being inside her. _'Oh God, He didn't use a condom!'_ Her sobs grew louder as the crucial detail came to light.

"Cameron?" Her head shot up at the sound of her name. She had been crying so loud she didn't even hear Cuddy come into the bathroom.

"Cameron, are you ok? Wilson came and told me about what happened. I'm going to have a talk with House. "When no reply came from Cameron, Cuddy knocked again.

"Cameron please, open the door." Still no answer.

"Ok then. When you're ready to talk, my door is always open." Cuddy turned around and was about to leave when she heard the cubical door open.

"I'm sorry Cuddy; I've being having some troubles at home." _Ironically true._ "And House just sent me over the edge." Cuddy studied her face for a moment before nodding.

"Take the rest of the day off and get some sleep. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Thankyou"

After collecting her things, being careful to avoid House at all costs, Cameron headed home. She couldn't wait to have a hot bath.  
She stood at her front door rummaging through her purse, looking for her keys. Feeling the cold hard metal, she grabbed her keys and pushed the right one through lock. As soon as she opened the door she felt herself being pushed hard from behind.

She fell to the floor and landed hard on her face. She scrambled to stand up but was push back down, turning her self around she came face to face with her rapist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey doll face, you miss me?" His cold eyes burned through Cameron's skin as he looked her up and down.

"Don't act so surprised, I told you I would come back to visit you. You were too good to forget." He licked his dry lips and moved closer towards Cameron. She sat frozen on the floor, unable to move. His hands clenched around her neck and her shoved her entire body against the wall, causing the back of her head to come into contact with the wall. Hard.

His began to grit his teeth as his hold on Cameron's neck became tighter. Her tiny fingers began to claw away at his hands as his grip tightened again. His mouth curled into a cruel smile as she began to chock.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not going to kill you. I want you to be awake for what I'm going to do to you." He released Cameron's neck and threw her to the ground.

"You should have never rejected me at that bar, those were nasty little words you used."

Cameron pulled her knees to her chest, her body shaking violently. I should yell, she told herself. I should scream my lungs out, someone's bound to hear. But she couldn't find her vocal chords.

"Now, stand up" He commanded. She didn't move.

"I said, Stand up!" He was becoming impatient, but Cameron still didn't move. He let out a frustrated sigh before seizing Cameron's arm and pulling her to her feet. His firm grip on her arm added more bruises as he pulled her towards the bedroom.

This is my opportunity, she thought. She turned her head and bit his arm as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and released his grip on Cameron's arm, giving her a clear shot. She turned around and kicked him as hard as she could in his stomach. He fell to floor with a loud thump.

He lay motionless on the floor, blood trickling from his forehead. She ran quietly to her bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors off her sink. Walking cautiously towards the body she knelt down to feel for a pulse. The only sound that could be heard was her heavy breathing and her heart beating faster and faster as she reaches out to his neck. Her heart skips a beat as she feels a weak pulse. I need to call the police.

She stood up and started searching desperately for the phone, leaving the scissors behind. Her hands are shaking as she rummages through the pile magazines and books that litter her table. Yes. Her hands find the phone and her fingers start fumbling to dial 911.

"Not a smart idea princess. I'd hang up the phone if I were you." She froze in her tracks as he stood in front of her clenching his fists.  
"Please, don't hurt me." She drops to her knees as throws the phone to his feet. He raised his foot a stamped on it. Cameron's only help had just been destroyed.

He was furious; he walked over to her kneeling form and pulled her up. Standing behind her this time, he pushed Cameron to the couch and began pulling off her sweeter. No, not again. She started thrashing around madly, trying to get him off her any way possible. He was not going to do this to her again. Her fist came into contact with his face and he fell backwards. She quickly scrambled off the couch and ran towards the bathroom. I have to yell for help.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" She had found her vocal chords.

She had almost made it to the bathroom when he had come up behind her and pushed he as hard as he could into the wall. This time it was her forehead that came into contact with the wall. Hard. Her world was fading to black and the last thing she saw was her rapist, standing over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, i fixed this chapter 'cause i wasnt happy with it. Enjoy! _By the way sorry my chapters are taking so long. I work a full time job, so i hardly find time to do anything:)_**

He had raped her again last night. After he knocked her out, he dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He slowly removed her clothes and admired his handy work from last time. But unlike last time, he had come prepared. Pulling down his jeans he removed a condom from its rapper and unraveled it on his erection.  
He wasn't as satisfied as the last time. He liked when Cameron struggled, he liked seeing the fear in her eyes.  
Once he had finished with her, he pulled his jeans back up and kissed Cameron on the forehead.

He whistled as he walked to the front door, greeting another resident as he locked the door behind him, as if he belonged.

She slowly forced open her eyes. The constant ringing from her cell phone had woken Cameron from her slumber. Her head was throbbing, her vision was blurred, and it wasn't until her surroundings became apparent, that she began to panic. For a split second she thought she had been kidnapped and was been held captive. The mind plays cruel tricks on you, when you have a concussion_. Only my apartment_.

Grabbing her bed sheet, she wrapped it around her fragile, naked body; new bruises covering her old ones. She tried to get up, but her knees buckled under her weight. Her joints were stiff and painful; she ached all over.

"Shit!" She said out loud. Her throat was dry and her voice was raspy as it echoed unpleasantly inside her head. She sat on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating her next move. _Call the police? No, he will come back again! But this can't go on. _Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she was once again reminded of the humiliation she had suffered. Twice. Upon hearing her phone ring again, she forced herself to stand up and walk to the phone.

"What?" She barked into the phone.

"Oh thank God Cameron! Are you alright? I've been trying to call for the last hour!" The panic in Cuddy's voice was overwhelming; she was on the brink of tears. Cameron felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. She wiped her tears off her cheek and forced herself to stop crying.

"Cuddy I'm so sorry, I'm coming down with something. I was going to call you last night but I fell asleep."

"God Cameron, you had everyone her going out of their minds!"

"I'm sorry, I've been dead tired. I didn't mean to make anyone worried. I'll try get into work in the next hour."

"Look, just take the day off. I don't want the whole diagnostic team home sick. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you again Cuddy."

"By the way Cameron, when you didn't answer your phone the first hundred times, House insisted on going to your apartment to check on you. When he gets there send him right back, and let him know he isn't getting paid for his little trip." And with that she hung up.

Cameron had no time to spare, she need to get rid of any evidence of last night. She ran to her wardrobe and threw on the first things she could find; an old grey sweat shirt and a pair of black tracksuit pants. She ripped the sheets off her bed and shoved them in the laundry basket, then ran to the lounge room and straightened up the cushions on the couch.

She fixed her hair and applied a small amount of make-up before walking to the kitchen to start breakfast. Pulling open the fridge she looked around for something to eat. But the sight of food made her stomach turn. She had lost her appetite the first time 'this' happened. As she pulled out a bottle of water a loud rap came from her door.

"Who is it?" She didn't want to take any chances.

"House, now open up. I need to use your bathroom" Cameron unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Before she had time to greet House, he push trough and limped towards the bathroom.

"Hello to you to" Cameron whispered harshly under her breath. Sitting down on the couch, Cameron glared at House as he re-entered the lounge room.

"Wow, if looks could kill." House sent Cameron a childish grin and sat in the chair across from her.

"Cuddy sent me, because she was all worried about you."

"Yeah well, I'm fine. So you can leave and Cuddy says she isn't paying you for this trip." House studied Cameron's face. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise that sat on a nasty bump on her head.

"Cameron, what happened to your head? " He eyes moved down her body and fell upon her arms and wrists. "Jesus, your covered in bruises"

"Ruff sex, remember House?" Bitterness littered her voice as she tried to hold back her tears.

"A little too ruff I see." Cameron Crossed her arms and glared at House, not surprised by his abrupt comment. She was used to it by now.

"Please leave" Cameron stood up and pointed towards the door.

"I'm trying to help you"

"Oh is that what you call it? I don't need _your_ help!"

"This isn't going to go away Cameron. "

"Out!" She screamed. Then her face crumpled, and her voice turned to a whisper. "Please leave. Please."

He hung his head in defeat and stood up to leave.

"You know where I work" He smiled weakly and brushed passed Cameron, leaving he to fight her own demons.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:**_Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with work. Enjoy!_**

Cameron's whole body was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to drive to work. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to House, or what he was going to say to her, but her plan was to avoid him at all cost.  
Cameron finally had to pull over at a gas station to compose herself. She sat slumped in the font seat, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Turning off the engine, Cameron hopped out of her car and walked around the back of the building. She paced around in circles, cursing herself for letting House see her bruises. She felt her breakfast slowly rise up her throat.

Unable to control her self, Cameron emptied the contents of her stomach to the ground below. She wiped her mouth and headed back to the car, not wanting to be late. She didn't need anymore attention.

Cameron threw her belongings in her locker, grabbed out her lab coat and slammed the locker door in frustration. There was no way she could avoid House. He was going to bring up the incident in her apartment and she would either have to make up another lie or tell him the truth. She shuddered at her last option.

"Cameron?" Chase stood in the door way, two coffees in hand. "I bought you a vanilla latte"

Cameron turned around and forced her self to smile at Chase. She moved forward and took the coffee from Chases' out stretched hand, thanking him in the process. An awkward silence filled the room as they booth stood sipping their coffees, trying not to make eye contact with each other.  
Throwing away his coffee, Chase slipped on his lab coat and headed for the door.

"Well, I better go sign in downstairs; I have six hours of Houses' clinic duty to do." As Chase finished his sentence, a thought came to Cameron's mind.

"Chase wait. I'm still not feeling too well today. Maybe I could work the clinic this morning."

"Are you sure you want to be wiping snotty noises for six hours? I mean, shouldn't you be resting? I'm sure you could hide in a patient's room."

"As much as I'd love to follow in Houses' footsteps, I think I'd prefer to work the clinic."

Letting out a chuckle, Chase nodded and began walking to the conference room. Cameron smiled to herself and began her walk towards the clinic.

"Ah, good morning Dr Cameron, shall I presume that Dr House will not be joining us in the clinic today?" Smiling at Carla, the elderly woman working the desk, Cameron began signing in.

"Dr House has at least four levels on his PSP to beat before he would even think about work." The woman laughed at Cameron's comment.

"What a pity, we always miss his cheerful face around here." The woman winked at Cameron and handed her some patient folders.

"What room am I in today?"

"Exam two."

Cameron nodded in thanks and headed for the exam room.

"Cameron!" Her heart sank as she heard the familiar clicking from Houses' cane behind her. Not wanting to stop, Cameron continued towards the exam room, pretending she didn't hear House call her name. She was almost to the door when she felt his hand grab her shoulder.

"Cameron." She turned around sharply, placed her hand on her hip and looked into his blue eyes.

"What House?"

"I ah, I just wanted to know how you are doing, I thought we could have a talk at lunch?" Cameron shook her head and broke eye contact. _Why is he being nice?_

"I have patients waiting, House."

"Meet me for lunch?"

"I have a lot of paper work to do, I won't have time. Sorry." As she turned to leave House grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

"Don't touch me!" Cameron jerked her arm away from Houses' grip just as Wilson walked around the corner.

"What's going on here? Cameron, are you ok?" Wilson walked to Cameron's side.

"I'm fine, I have a patient. Excuse me." Not making eye contact, she pushed past Wilson and entered the exam room, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Wilson asked slightly stunned.

"We need to talk Wilson."

"About what?"

"Cameron."

House sat with his feet resting on top of his desk, Wilson sat across from him; a look of dismay covered his face.

"So let me get this straight, she comes to work with bruises, and is visibly upset. Cuddy sends her home, and then she doesn't turn up for work the next day." House nodded and waited for Wilson to continue.

"So you drop by her house to see if she is ok, and she has fresh bruises on her body." Wilson let of a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, did you talk to her, ask her what happened?" Again House nodded.

"I tried Wilson; she kicked me out of her apartment. I was asking her to lunch so we could talk, then you so rudely interrupted." House shook his head and stood up. "I think someone is hurting her James, and she is too scared to say anything."

"Ok House, so what do we do?"

Chase had been right, two hours had passed and she was already fed up with 'Wiping snotty noses' as Chase had put it. _Beats being around House.  
_Cameron took the thermometer from the patient's ear and read the temperature aloud.

"98.6 degrees. Good news Tom, you're not sick. You can return to school." The teenager huffed and folded his arms.

"Oh man, I have a history test today. I didn't study and mums going to kill me if I don't pass. Can't you just write me a certificate or something? I won't tell I promise!" As he finished a knock came from the door.

"Dr Cameron, Tom's mother is here to pick him up."

"Thanks Carla. And you can send in the next patient." Carla nodded and escorted Tom out of the room.

Cameron spun around in her chair and put the finishing touches on her notes on Tom's examination. Upon hearing the door close, she turned around to great the next patient.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm back!" Cameron sat frozen in her chair; he locked the door behind him and moved closer towards her. Every step he took, she wheeled a little further back. She quickly stood up and started franticly looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Oh, don't be like that. We're going to have some fun. " Still rummaging through a draw, Cameron's fingers slid over a scalpel. She pulled it out of the draw and extended it towards her attacker.

"You stay away." Her voice was soft and harsh as she gritted her teeth. She refused to become his victim again.

With Wilson by his side House limped to the clinic, determined to find out whom or what was hurting Cameron. He needed to let her know he was there for her, that all her co-workers would be there for her. Reaching exam room one, Wilson turned to House.

"Remember; don't let her leave until you find out where the bruises came from. Actually maybe I should come in there with you and…" Wilsons sentence was cut short by the sound of a sickening crash. Wilson turned and knocked on the door.

"Cameron, are you alright?"

Cameron's attacker had managed to disarm her, and now had her pinned to the ground. He forced his hand over her mouth and sat on top of her.

"You make a sound bitch and I'll kill you."

House was now working the door handle trying to open the door. Wilson leaned against the door trying to hear for and sounds.

"James It's locked." They both looked at each other. Wilson placed his hand on Houses' shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"Ill get security" House watched as Wilson ran to get help then returned his attention to the door.

Cameron was finding it hard to stay quiet; her sobs rocked her body as her attacker began ripping off her cloths. Cameron thought the presence of House and Wilson banging on the door would scare him a little, but it only seemed to excite him more.

"Looks like we will have an audience soon, I better make this my best performance yet." Cameron began franticly kicking and thrashing around. She bit his hand and as he loosened his grip on her she began to scream.

"House! Please help me!"

"You Bitch" The man clenched his fisted and began punching Cameron's face. He stood up began to kick her in the ribs.

Cameron seemed defenseless against the man; she stopped fighting and took the beating. She wished for death to come.

On the other side of the door House could hear Cameron's scream for help. House couldn't wait any longer. He took a few steps back and began to kick at the door. It burst open to reveal a sight that would be engraved in Houses' mind forever. House grabbed his cane and started swinging at Cameron's attacker, hitting him with such force the man fell to the ground. House couldn't control himself, he began to kick and stomp on the man; he wanted the man dead. House felt to powerful hands grab his arms and pull him away. Wilson had grabbed him and was holding him back.

"House! Leave him for the police."

Cameron lay beaten and bloodied on the floor. She watched as House kicked the door in, she watched as House pulled the man off her. But that was all she saw. The world she wished to leave was now fading to black. Sweet darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**_-So sorry for the wait!! Work has been full on. Plus I've been on holidays with my Boyfriend. So, this is just a short chapter, but i promise a big one is coming._**

**_Enjoy-_**

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as the beeps of the machines drowned out the sound of her breathing. Every now and then her fingers would twitch causing him to look up hopefully.

House had not left Cameron's side since they stabilized her condition. His colleagues would come and go, offering him their sympathy. He hated when they did that, acting like she had died.

His head now rested on his cane, his mind drowning in thoughts. There was only one thing he could think of; the image of that bastard attacking Cameron. His mind kept playing over that moment when he kicked the door in and met with Cameron's eyes; such pain.

"How's she doing?" House had been so deep in thought he hadn't seen Wilson walk in.

"Not good, I'm just waiting for Cuddy to come back with the x-rays" Wilson nodded silently and sank into the chair next to House.

"I just spoke to the police. They want us to call them when Cameron wakes up. They need her statement" House nodded and asked the question he'd been wanting to know all day.

"What about her attacker?" Wilson moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"His name is John Kellerman; he's been taken to the station. They don't think he will make bail. From what I've been told he has a criminal record, Rape and assault." Wilson paused, contemplating whether to tell House the next bit of information he knew.

"House, they had Cuddy sit in on Cameron's rape kit." House's head shot up, his eyes fixed on Wilson. He had only seen the man attack Cameron; never did he imagine the bastard to do such a despicable thing to her.

The sound of the busy hospital filled the room as Cuddy slid open the door. She moved in slowly, not looking up at either of the men. House stood up and walked eagerly towards Cuddy, as she opened the manila folder.

"Three broken ribs, fractured cheek bone, dislocated shoulder and a severe concussion." Wilson shook his head and breathed in a heavy sigh. His focus had moved from Cuddy to Cameron.

"Not to mention the countless bruises and scrapes."

Moving further forward, House snatched the folder from Cuddy's hand and began checking her results, hoping Cuddy had miss read something.

"Greg, there's one more thing." House closed the folder and threw it on the bedside table.

"What more could this asshole possibly have done to Cameron?" Wilson moved from his position and stood next to House, knowing what Cuddy was about to say.

"Cameron's rape kit came back positive, and from the number of bruises, I'd say more then once."

House stood in silence, his mind still absorbing what Cuddy had said.

"Damn it!" Turning away from Wilson and Cuddy, House limped towards the window and lent against the wall. His fists began to clench as more and more horrific images flooded his mind.

"DAMN IT!" Pushing him self off the wall, House pulled his fist back and slammed it as hard as he could into the brick.

Both Cuddy and Wilson jumped in shock.

"Jesus Christ House!" Cuddy walked to House and began to examine his hand.

"I think you've broken something" House pulled his hand away from Cuddy but flinched as a sharp pain radiated up his arm.

"I'm fine"

"Oh yeah, you really look like it. Come with me and I'll check out your hand and then you can go home and get some rest. You look like crap." Before House could protest Cuddy continued her speech.

"Wilson can stay and watch Cameron; as soon as she wakes up he will call you, and I'm not taking no as an answer."Feeling defeated House hung his head and nodded. Cradling his right hand House followed Cuddy out of the room.

Wilson said his goodbyes to Cuddy and House then sat at Cameron's bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I would like to thank every body for reading and reviewing my story!! You guys rock!_**

**_-Enjoy_**

Houses 'vigil' continued over Cameron's sleeping form as the sun shone through the shades and danced on her bed. His broken hand, now plastered, sat inches from Cameron's delicate fingers. His body slumped low in the chair beside her bed and his head hung over the back. His loud snoring filled the room and drowned out any sounds the machines made.

A sharp intake of breath came from Cameron as she began to wake. Her sudden movement didn't seem to wake House, as his snoring became louder. She moved her hand to her head and began to feel her injuries. Cameron lowered her hand and looked around the room; a slight feeling of panic covered her body as her eyes found the sleeping form next to her bed. She began to smile as she realized who it was.

"House?" She whispered as she leaned close to his ear.

"House, Wake up." The snoring stopped suddenly and Greg's head jerked up. Clearing his throat , he began to speak to Cameron.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to replace you." Grey sat up and dragged the chair closer to Cameron's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone beat the crap out of me!" A small smile escaped Cameron's lips but quickly faded at the sight of Houses expression.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"Don't be." House leaned forward folded Cameron's hands in his own.

"God, what happened to your hand?" House withdrew his hold of Cameron and looked at his broken hand.

"Oh this, a wall got in the way of my fist. Broke it." Cameron laughed, but filched in pain as she folded her arms around her ribs.

"God, are you ok?" Cameron nodded in response. They sat in silence for a while, avoiding each others gaze. Cameron sat back in her bed and rubbed the bruises that littered her arms and wrists.

"Do you want to talk about it Cameron?"

"Talk about what?" She dared not to look at House, for fear he would see straight through her lie.

"Cameron." House let out a deep sigh and look down to his feet. "Cameron, Cuddy had to sit in on your rape exam."

A lump began to form in her throat as she fought back tears.

"I think you should go now. I need to get some rest."

"Cameron please, don't shut me out."

"Please leave." Cameron turned her back on House and lay on her side. After a few minutes had past, and Cameron heard the sliding door open and close. She took a quick glance back to make sure he had left then began to cry until she had no more energy left. She fell asleep.

* * *

A crisp breeze blew her hair around her face. She made no effort to remove it from her face, instead she sat hunched at a lunch table outside, watching the hospital staff stare and whisper. 

"You would think they had better things to do. It kind of reminds me of high school."

Cameron didn't look up as House limped beside her and placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Nice to see your awake, but could you have told someone you where going for some fresh air. You nearly gave to head nurse a heart attack when she went to check on you and found the bed empty."

"Sorry" Whispered Cameron

"I got you a chicken salad sandwich; I don't think Wilson will mind you eating it. He still has a banana, unless you want that too?"

"Not hungry" Answered Cameron almost immediately. Letting out a sigh, House sat down next to Cameron and faced the opposite direction as her.

"You have to eat something, your wasting away, when was the last time you ate?"

"Five days ago, before the first time he, he raped me!" Cameron lowered her head and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"I think I'm ready to talk about it now." House nodded and slid a little closer to Cameron.

"I was at a bar having a few drinks after work. This guy started talking to me. He was really sweet at first, making jokes and complimenting me. But then he started getting really weird. So I told him to beat it. When he wouldn't leave so I threw my drink on him and walked away as fast as I could. I left the bar to go home and he must of followed me, because the next thing I know he was forcing his way into my apartment. He was hitting me and telling me he was going to make me pay."

Her body was shaking and her face was red and puffy.

"Two days later he forced his way in to my apartment again. HE RAPED ME TWO TIMES AND I DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!" The sudden rise in Cameron's voice made House jump and caused several of the people around them to turn and stare. No longer able to watch her cry, House gathered her up in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"God, I feel so dirty." Cameron chocked through her tears. House shook his head and whispered in her ear.

"He's never going to hurt you again, you hear me? I'm going to protect you. Come on, I'll take you back to your room" Cameron nodded and placed her hands on the table, pushing herself up.

Taking a few steps away from the table Cameron stopped suddenly and held her forehead. Swaying from side to side Cameron's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed to the ground. House threw his cane to the ground and rushed to Cameron's side.

"I need some help over here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey Huys, just a short chapter this time. Thought if i wrote shorter chapters i can update more often. Ill see how i go. Thanks heaps for reading and reviewing. _**

**_-Enjoy!_**

_Her Smile could light a midnight sky  
Her voice could make a curloo cry  
Her face as soft as morning snow  
Her heart and soul where on for show_

It was growing dark out side and the hospital was slowly winding down. There was no one round except the handful of nurses checking on their patients. House had taken up his usual position next to Cameron's bed and was nervously waiting for her blood tests to come back. Knowing Cameron hadn't eaten in days, House ordered the test to determine what caused her to faint.  
House glanced up as the sliding doors opened, Chase walked in, Foreman following close behind.

"Have you looked at it yet?" Asked House, slowly stroking his beard. I slight nod from Chase answered Houses question.

"Well, what have we got?" Chase exchanged a look with Foreman before reading out the results.

"It's what you would expect with someone who hasn't eaten in days. Low Iron, B1, B12, Potassium, Vitamin C and Vitamin E. She was running on empty."

House stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Was there anything else Chase?" Chase nodded and handed the folder to House as he spoke.

"She has elevated HCG levels" Houses stomach felt as if someone had dropped it from a building. His heart began to beat faster as he checked over the results, hoping Chase had made a mistake.

"Run the test again." He barked, thrusting the folder back into Chases hands.

"I did House, three times, then I had Foreman run the test. There is no doubt about it."

House paced around the room quickly trying to gather his thoughts.

"Ok, you show no one these results, you hear me? You go straight to Cuddy and Wilson, tell them to meet me in my office." Foreman nodded and rushed out the door, Chase following behind him.

House looked at Cameron and his heart melted; he walked to her side and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving her room to meet Cuddy and Wilson.

* * *

House was sitting back in his chair waiting for Cuddy and Wilson to finish reading the report. A small horrified gasp came from Cuddy signifying that she had indeed finished reading.

"Damn it!" spat Wilson, who had also finished reading. His hands sat on his hips and his head was lowered towards the ground. Cuddy moved forward and planted her hands hard on his desk.

"We have to tell her House, she needs to know straight away." Unable to control his emotions anymore, House began to yell.

"And what do you suggest I say to her Lisa. 'Morning Cameron, beautiful day isn't it. By the way the man who raped you also got you pregnant!' " Cuddy's jaw hung open as House breathed in to calm him self. A long silence filled the room before Cuddy began to speak.

"I didn't mean it like that Greg." Cuddy offered an apology and retreated to a corner as tears rolled down her face.

"You two need not worry; I'll break the wonderful news to Cameron, when she wakes up." Bitterness and sarcasm littered his voice.

Wilson shook his head as he walked over to Cuddy. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her out of Houses office. House sat back down and spoke to him self.

"You bastard, as if raping her wasn't enough."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks again for the kind reviews._**

**_-Enjoy_**

House spent the whole night awake; thinking of how he was going to tell Cameron that the man who raped her also got her pregnant. House mind played on that thought for hours. In nine months Cameron was going to be a mother, she was going to be holding that bastards spawn in her arms. That is of course if she decided to keep it. Which she would, House thought. She is too sweet and loving to end a child's life.

House didn't like to admit it but he dreamed of Cameron having children, but in his dreams, those children where his.  
But it didn't matter if the baby wasn't his, House was going to stick by her and help her when ever she needed it. He wanted to be apart of her life, be apart of the baby's life. He just didn't know how he was going to tell Cameron this, or if she would forgive him for being a royal asshole.

What was wrong with him, he never felt like this. He hates life, he hates people. It was Cameron that made him feel like this, but he liked it. He smiled to himself. He had to see her.

The lack of sleep had formed dark circles under Houses eyes and he quite obviously hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday. But he didn't seem to care. He was on a mission.  
As he limped down the corridor towards Cameron's room House received a few smiles from passing nurses. Not bothering to return the polite gesture, House continued on towards his destination.

"Morning House" Greeted Cameron pleasantly as House opened the sliding door.

"Good morning Cameron" House returned the smile and closed the door.

"You better eat all that up, lack of or no food if what caused you to faint." House gestured towards the plate of food that Cameron had pushed away. A small laugh escaped from Cameron's lips.

"Now I know why patients complain about the hospital food. This stuff is disgusting" House was glad to see Cameron had gotten some of her sense of humor back.

"Tell you what. You eat all that breakfast, and I'll sneak you out of the hospital to have steak and chips for lunch" House extended his arm and waited for Cameron to shake it. A smile formed on Cameron's face.

"Deal" She reached out her hand and shook his hand.

"So did my blood test show anything else besides malnutrition?" Cameron asked while shoving some eggs into her mouth. This is the thing House had been dreading.

"There was an anomaly." He pulled a chair up to Cameron's bedside and rested his hands on her bed. By this time Cameron had stopped eating and pushed her plate away.

"What kind of anomaly House?" He sighed and grasped Cameron's hands tightly.

"Cameron I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm going to be here for you." A worried look spread across her face.

"God House, Do I have Cancer?" House squeezed her hands.

"No Cameron." House paused and took a deep breath. "Our test show that you have elevated levels of HCG"

Cameron's face fell and her grip loosened on Houses hands.

"Oh God No!" Cameron wrapped her arms around her stomach and fought the bile that threatened to escape her stomach.

"Cameron, I am so sorry."House went to cuddle Cameron but was pushed away roughly.

"God No!" She cried before she lent over the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. Cameron then pushed her self to the top of her bed and brought her knees to her chest. Tears flowed freely down her face. House stood up and sat close to Cameron.

"Alison?" House moved closer and placed a hand on her arm. Cameron let out a loud sob and looked at House.

"Hold me" She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I found it very hard to finish this story, or continue it any longer. But i tried my best with what ideas i had. I mean, i have never been in this kind of situation so i wasn't sure what to write. Anyway, im thinking of writing a short epiloge 6 years in the future or something like that. Or i could write a sequal, or just leave it as it is?? I would love your thoughts on the matter. _**

**_Thank you all very much for reading and thanks HEAPS fir the reviews! Much love,_**

**_Snellee_**

****

House had rocked her to sleep as she cried in his arms. He never left her side as she mourned the news he had given her. But as days past by Cameron began to come to terms with the new information, and a battle raged in her head as to whether to abort the pregnancy. She had always wanted children, but she wanted it to be her decision as to when. And she didn't want her child growing up knowing they were the product of rape. But Cameron couldn't end someone's life, let alone her own baby's, even if the child came about against her own free will. And so she came to a decision, she was going to keep it. She just hoped House would accept her decision.

Her sleeping form lay across his chest as it slowly rose and fell, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Stray strands of hair tickled his skin causing House to slowly wake from his slumber. As House began to stir, the movement from his body cause Cameron to wake also.  
House stretched his hands above his head then lowered them around Cameron's shoulders. As his hand touched her skin he automatically began to caress her shoulder. A soft moan escaped Cameron's lips as she turned her head to look at House. As her brown eyes met his deep blues, his lips parted and let a wide smile escape. It was the first genuine smile Cameron had ever seen from House.  
Her face softened and she returned the gesture, and then returned her head to his chest.

"God House, am I a fool for keeping the child? Maybe I'm making a big mistake"

"This is your decision Alison, and it is a difficult one. But whatever you choose to do, I will stand by you, and I will think no less of you."

"I want to keep it, I could never end a child's life. Thank you House" House tightened his grip of Cameron, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. His mouth lingered close to hers for a moment before Cameron moved her head slightly placed her lips on his.  
He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss then moved his hands to her face and entangled them in her hair. Cameron began to moan slightly as the kiss became more furious. Their breathing became heavier and House finally pulled away and Gazed in Cameron's eyes, stealing quick glances at her swollen lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" House smirked as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm glad you did" replied Cameron as she took Houses hands in hers.

"House, I've had something on my mind for a while, and I've wanting to talk to you about it." She broke eye contact and starred at her hands.

"It's obvious you like me." She said with a smirk before she continued. "But I'm damaged goods now. Not only have I been raped, but I'm pregnant. I mean, who would want me now I've been tainted."

House was taken aback by her bluntness and squeezed her hands

"I want you Cameron; I've wanted you for a while. And what has happened to you wont change how I feel about you." Cameron closed her eyes and turned away as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Please Cameron, don't shut me out of your life, out of your baby's life" House placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at her. He wiped her tear away then planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and rested on the blankets that covered her body. She sat upon the bed, pillows propped behind her back to give her support. As she rested her head back against the pillows and watched the clouds slowly roll by she unconsciously placed her hand on her abdomen. There was no doubt that this baby would be loved very much, no matter who the biological father was. Sure the baby wasn't planned, but Cameron was going to make sure that her child knew that they were the best thing that ever happened to her. And with that thought, the door to Cameron's room slid open and House walked in with a bunch of roses. 

'Yes, you and me kid, are going to be loved very much!' And Cameron smiled to herself then opened her arms to House.


	12. Epilogue

The pain was so unreal. Not a physical pain, but an emotional pain that seemed to plague her heart. She never thought losing a child would be so hard, especially if the child was a product of rape. She had wanted to keep the child, but it seemed her body didn't. She was just four weeks along in the pregnancy when she noticed some spotting in her underwear. House had taken her to the hospital straight away, but by then it was too late.

* * *

8 YEARS LATER…

"Ella, where are you sweetie?"

"I'm here mummy. I just needed to get my doll."

A small girl, about 6 years old ran down the corridor and into the arms of her mother. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, one that she had obviously done herself.

"Mummy has to go to the hospital now, but Uncle James is going to look after you ok?"

A squeal of delight came from Ella's mouth and her deep blue eyes twinkled as James Wilson walked around the corner.

"Uncle James!" Ella ran to Wilson and folded her arms around his legs.

"Hello Ella. Have you been good for mummy and daddy?"

"I sure have. My room hasn't been messy for a whole day!!" Wilson let out a chuckle a turned his attention to Cameron who was rubbing her belly.

"Another contraction?" Cameron nodded.

"Fifteen minutes apart, we really need to leave but Greg seems to have lost the keys." House walked into the room just as Cameron finished her sentence.

"I found them." He held up the keys then placed a kiss on Cameron's cheek.

"You be good girl for Uncle James ok sweetie?" House bent down a scooped his daughter into his arms.

"You and mummy won't be long will you?" House sent an amused look to Cameron, who didn't seemed too impressed. She walked up to her husband and daughter and joined the cuddle.

"Mummy and Daddy will be back in a couple a days with a new baby brother for you. Wont that be exciting?"

All Ella's fears about her parents leaving where washed away at the mention of a new brother for her. She nodded her head furiously then hugged both her parents. House finally set his daughter down then placed a hand on Cameron's lower back.

"We better get going or she'll have the kid right here." Wilson nodded with amusement and watched as House led Cameron out the door and to the car.

"Come on Uncle James, let's play tea party!" He smiled as the tiny girl grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room.

His smile quickly disappeared.

How much more baby sitting would House bully him in to?

**_Thank you all for reading this story! I have so many more coming, so keep and eye out!! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and i hope this Chapter doesn't Disappoint!!_**

**_-Snellee_**


End file.
